Along with progress of Internet technologies, there are increasing opportunities to save an image captured with the use of a mobile terminal apparatus such as a mobile phone. In addition, there are increasing opportunities to take not only images of landscapes, portraits, etc. but also images of explanatory diagrams and texts displayed in exhibitions etc. and images of slides used in academic conferences.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique of determining a contour of a target object on the basis of data of an image that is captured and stored in a storage section, cutting out an area inside the determined contour (which area does not include the contour itself) as an actual target part, and performing adjustment of luminance of the actual target part, adjustment of a color of the actual target part, correction of luminance unevenness of the actual target part, and whitening of a background.